Different Shades of Green
by Snowdra
Summary: SPD: With help from Sky, Bridge uses his powers to mentally battle an alien impostor, placing SPD and everyone in the squad in grave danger. An edited Chapter 2 is up, please reread it before you move on to Chapter 3, I made some big changes.
1. Chapter 1: A Midnight Duel

**Different Shades of Green**

**Summary: **SPD: Bridge is forced to use his powers to mentally battle an alien impostor, placing SPD and everyone in the squad in danger.

**Disclaimer:** Trust me, if I owned the Power Rangers, I wouldn't need to write FanFics... that and it wouldn't be a kids show.

**Chapter 1:** A Midnight Duel

Heavy rain pounded the two morphed power rangers that stood in the valley just outside of Newtech City. Powerful winds pushed and pulled at them, but either dared to move.

"Who are you?" Bridge yelled, "are you SPD?" He could barely make out the opposing ranger in the dark, but he could clearly see the SPD badge that gleamed with every lightning strike.

"Command Center, this is Bridge, is anyone there?" Bridge quietly said into his communicator. "Commander Cruger? Kat? Jack?" There was only silence. Bridge cursed silently to himself, there would be no backup and no help to aid him.

Numerous strikes of lightning split the night sky, and thunder cracked wildly all around, breaking the silence. Neither green ranger flinched; each was too focused on the other to worry about the powerful storm circling overhead.

The mysterious ranger growled and tilted its head slightly to the side as rainwater trickled down its helmet. With lightning fast movement, the ranger raised its laser gun and fired at Bridge.

Bridge easily dodged the attack but had little time to recover before his opponent drew a saber and charged him, Bridge did the same and the two met in close battle, sabers clanking loudly. Bridge could now see every detail of the mysterious ranger; it was a perfect match of himself.

"What do you want? What are you doing here?" Bridge question furiously. But the mysterious ranger only growled and flashed its red eyes through the visor of its helmet.

The weather continued to worsen, Bridge found it harder and harder to find a foot hold in the slippery mud as he fought, but the other ranger didn't falter once. It also seemed to know what Bridge was going to do before he did it. It was a losing battle for Bridge, but he fought on as every one of the other ranger's attacks hit there marks and Bridge couldn't land one of his.

With each blow, Bridge's body began to fail and he felt his strength draining as he struggled to remain in the ranger form.

He was losing.

The mysterious ranger dealt the final blow and sent Bridge flying through the air, his body was covered with a bright green flash as he de-morphed, and landed with a thud.

Struggling slowly, Bridge pulled off a black leather glove, and waved his hand once through the air, leaving behind the other ranger's aura and a streak of green that only he could see. It was in that moment Bridge knew that this was not a normal bad guy.

"Whoa, something is not right here." Bridge gasped scooting backward in the mud trying to escape, but the ranger in front of him de-morphed and reached out, he looked just like Bridge. The fake Bridge clenched the real Bridge's head with his bare hands, making instant physic contact. Bridge's body jolted and he threw his head back in an attempt to rid himself of the unwanted contact. But he was quickly overwhelmed with physic energy and blacked out.

He lost.

**A/N:** Well, I hope it wasn't too confusing to read, this is my first PR FanFic, so let me know what you think, even if you don't like it. Chapter 2 will be on its way, that is as soon as I figure out what's going to actually happen... hmm...


	2. Chapter 2: Stormy Night

Chapter 2: Stormy Night

**Different Shades of Green **

**Summary: **SPD: With help from Sky, Bridge uses his powers to mentally battle an alien impostor, placing SPD and everyone in the squad in grave danger.

**Disclaimer:** No matter how hard I like to think it is, it's still not mine.

**Chapter 2: **Stormy Night

Sky Tate lay in the dark of his room listening to the rain as it fell against his window. He counted down from ten for the 30th time now waiting for his roommate to return from his special assignment.

"3… 2… 1…" Sky glanced over at the door, but there was no sign of Bridge, he sighed, Bridge should have been back three hours ago. It wasn't like Bridge to be late, well, at least not three hours late. Counting one last time, Sky decided he had enough, rolling out of bed with a grunt; he left the lonely room.

When Sky entered the command center, a young cadet trying to fulfill his commanding officer's orders ran into him. The cadet mumbled his apology and left the command room.

"Commander" Sky said as he approached Cruger and Kat. "I need to speak with you."

"It seems Beji has disappeared" Kat said "I can't find his energy signature anywhere on the grid."

"Hmmm... well keep looking" Commander Cruger grumbled, oblivious to Sky's presents. "We need to get to him before Gruumm does."

"Commander Cruger!" Sky said visibly irritated. "Sir, I have an important matter to discuss with you."

"What is it Cadet Tate?" Cruger said turning to Sky.

"It's Bridge sir," Sky said firmly, but the wail of the alarm cut him off, Sky dropped his head "just great" he mumbled to himself.

"It'll have to wait Sky." Cruger said with a growl, "Kat, what was that?"

"It's Beji sir, he's just outside of the city."

"Alright then, get the Rangers in here and debrief them now."

* * *

Silence was all around, as well as inside him, every feeling and emotion was washed away in the rain. Each breath burned and his chest stung from the injuries he received from the imposter's saber. Bridge involuntarily shivered repeatedly from the cold, and wished he were tucked snugly in his warm bunk at SPD instead of this place.

**Ranger, **A soft voice whispered in his mind; **can you help yourself?** Bridge quickly fell still.

"Who's there?" Bridge asked, trying to lift his head.

The ground under him began to give way as he started to slowly sink, beckoning him to his eternal grave.

* * *

Rain beat down on a lone figure and the four Power Rangers he faced.

Jack studied his newest opponent, Beji was shorter then any of the other aliens they had faced before, he was almost the size of a human and he wore armor unlike anything the Rangers had ever seen. The helmet and armor were formed with scraps of metal that looked thrown together, giving him a savage and twisted look. His glowing red eyes were behind a visor that stretched across his face and connected to an antenna on each side of his head.

Jack wondered what the alien beneath the armor looked like.

"SPD, you're coming with us." Jack said showing his badge to Beji.

"Jack" Sky said taking a defensive stance next to the Red Ranger. "Lets make this quick okay; I have some important business to attend to."

"Sure thing Sky lets do this." Jack nodded; he didn't want to be waken up in the middle of the night to fight an alien any more then the other Rangers.

"Hey guys, aren't we missing somebody?" Syd asked.

"Yeah, where's Bridge?" Z replied putting a hand on her hip.

"He's my important business; Bridge never came back from his special assignment." Sky said.

"You four worry about Beji; Kat and I will worry about Cadet Carson." Commander Cruger said through the communicators.

"But sir..." Sky started.

"That's an order Cadets!" Cruger barked.

"Fine" Syd pouted. "Beji, you're coming with us!"

* * *

Slowly Bridge opened his eyes with a cough and looked around, but he couldn't make out anything. Was he still in the valley? And where were the other Ranger? He tried to get up, but he couldn't, something was holding him down. He dug his still bare fingers into the thick substance that held him down.

**Mud?** Bridge thought.

He tried once more to get up, but the mud's weigh held him tight.

**If you cannot help yourself, how can those you protect be saved?** The voice whispered again.

"Are they in danger?" Bridge asked the dark, but he received no answer.

Bridge felt his eyelids begin to close again, he was cold, but lacked the energy to try to warm himself. Slowly, he sunk further into the mud's cold clutches.

**Tell me, please, are they in danger?** Bridge begged in his mind.

**Yes,** the voice said simply.

* * *

The Rangers began to walk toward Beji when an army of crybots appeared.

"What?" Jack said in shock, "Commander, I thought you said he didn't work for Gruumm."

"I did, this can only mean one thing, Gruumm has gotten to him before we did." Cruger said clenching his fists. "You're going to have to bring him in the hard way, but remember we still need him."

"Yes sir" Jack grinned and pulled out his blasters as he and the rest of his team charged the Crybots.

* * *

"Kat," Cruger sighed, "could you locate Cadet Carson."

Just as Kat tried to retrieve the GPS information on the Green Ranger's morpher, the lights and computer screens in the Command Center began to flicker. Even through the thick walls of SPD Head Quarters, Kat could here the heavy rains and thunder outside.

"I'm trying sir, but the storm is," Kat paused. "The storm just knocked our satellite information receiver offline; I can't even tell how the Rangers are doing anymore."

"What about the communicators?"

"I'm afraid they're off line as well." Kat said studying a computer analysis.

"Kat, the Command Center is yours." Cruger exited the room leaving Kat to restoring communications.

* * *

Z landed one last kick to the side of a Crybot's head leaving it twitching on the ground. "That's the last of them." She stated proudly, brushing some rainwater off her suit. She looked over at Beji, he hadn't made one move the entire time.

"No more games Beji, you're coming with us." Sky said, rain running down his helmet and suit.

Beji only growled in response his red eyes glowing.

"Then you leave us no choice." Jack said.

Sky charged the enemy, gun drawn and firing. He dodged every shot. Beji pulled out his saber; Sky did the same they met in close battle. Again, none of Sky's attacks hit its target. A blow to the chest sent the Blue Ranger flying backward. The other Rangers rushed to his aid, attacking Beji with much of the same results.

"I don't have time for this!" Sky yelled in anger, pounding the ground with his fist. He got up and attacking once more. Sky took blow after blow to the chest before he was sent flying through the air.

"Sky!" Jack yelled, hand out stretched, trying to stand, wanting to help, but he had yet to recover from his last hit. A bright blue light filled the air as Sky demorphed.

"No!" Z yelled, she was on her feet running, but she was too far away to help.

"Sky!" Syd reached out for Sky, she could almost touch him, Beji quickly kicked her out of his way.

Beji crouched next to the fallen Blue Ranger and placed his hand on Sky's forehead; a shock of electricity ran thought Sky's body. He could hear his fellow Rangers calling his name as they came to his aid, but it was too late.

* * *

Caught in a state between awareness and darkness, Sky could still feel Beji's cold palm touching his forehead and his metal fingers gripping his skull, biting into his scalp. He raised his hand weakly attempting to fend off his attacker, but failed. His mind began to shut down and his body started to grow numb.

However, the unwanted touch was quickly dissolved as the Shadow Ranger slammed into the attacker. Beji staggered back as Cruger stood defensively over his fallen Blue Ranger, who could only mindlessly watch.

"Enough!" The Shadow Ranger barked, pulling out his Shadow Sword. The other Rangers rushed to Sky's side.

* * *

Sky took a deep breath; it smelled like medicine, he slowly opened his eyes. Yep he thought to himself, stuck in the infirmary. Sky hated the infirmary; it was in this room he was told his father had been killed in battle.

Looking around the white medical room, he noticed the lack of a doctor or nurse. Sky grinned to himself, took his leave from the room, and returned to his own bed in his own quarters.

He stumbled into the dark room and dropped onto his bed, it was much softer then the beds in the infirmary. He closed his eyes and began to dream.

His dreams were filled with his enemy, Beji. Images of his last battle floated through his head, the numb feeling came back, and he could see the Shadow Ranger was standing over him, protecting him. Beji stood just a few feet away, Sky watched him through hazy eyes.

Cruger was talking, but Sky couldn't make out what it was he was saying, he turned his head, glancing at his fallen Ranger, and gave him a reassuring nod.

They began to battle, but the Shadow Ranger and his sword weren't strong enough against his faster enemy. With a quick move, Beji took the Shadow Sword from Cruger, Sky held his breath. The other Rangers cried out, as Beji thrust the sword through the Shadow Ranger's gut. Cruger stood in shock for a moment before he crumpled to the ground.

Everything fell apart as Sky closed his eyes.

**A/N:** Well that's it for chapter 2, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it for you, so let me know what you think of it, good or bad. And a big thanks for those who took the time to reviewed chapter 1!

**Edit:** I felt as though I was missing some things with this chapter, so I tweaked it a bit. Sorry it took this long, but I'm back and Chapter 3 is on it's way! :Keep the Faith:


End file.
